Winx Warrior
by CosmicWarrior
Summary: He's a descendant of a warrior from long ago. He's able to wield the power of the most powerful objects in the universe. But he's not the only one to wield them. An incarnation of evil is after the power of these objects for total universal domination. Now he and his new friends must band together to fend off against the evil in the form of the incarnation and some witches.


**Hello everyone who is already subscribed to me and newcomers to my stories. I'm pleased to publish an all-new story here on fanfiction. Truth be told, I never planned to write this story, but recent events, inspirations, and thoughts led me to write this. I wasn't expecting to write this much for the first chapter.**

 **Without further ado, enjoy the chapter and I'll explain further things in the endnotes.**

* * *

 **Before the big bang, there were seven powerful singularities in the emptiness of nothing. They include time, power, speed, Nova, mind, aura, and space. As the universe came into birth, these singularities compressed into seven star-shaped gems by a mysterious entity, who used these same gems to create the stars and its planets, and eventually life on them.**

 **For the next few billion years, life began to evolve and grow weary of one another. They grew to learn different concepts and ideology of life and all others related to it. And in this doing led to a cycle of peace and war. Peace; war; virtue; sin; salvation; damnation; it was an endless cycle of life and nature that never saw the hope of ever breaking.**

 **But this all changed when these star gems had been discovered. Eons ago, around the time of the first human, seven comets impacted seven different worlds at the same time. The beings of each world discovered these comets as star-shaped objects. Not only that, but they discovered that they held their own powerful based on one of the seven singularities.**

 **Time: This gem grants its user the power to rewind or fast-forward time of any being, object, and a planet with enough willpower.**

 **Power Star: With it, the being can earn a power boost and unlimited invulnerability. Basically a rise in power and defence.**

 **Speed Star: Has the power to travel faster than the speed of light itself. When the user activates this star's power, they will be surrounded by an aura which emulates the light of a star.**

 **Nova Star: The user can shine it as bright as a star to find their way through any darkness they come across.**

 **Mind Star: The gem alone as the ability to control the mind of any intelligent being. Even the strongest mind can fall under victim to its power.**

 **Aura Star: The one who possesses hold of this star can surround themselves in mater and/or energy of any kind of element, power, or magic that the being has within their soul. It even has the ability to expand an already existing aura for greater power and usage.**

 **Space Star: This gem gives the user power over space itself. Anyone holding this gem can create a portal from one part of the universe to another.**

 **These beings would later come to dub these star gems as "The Seven Legendary Super Stars" since each one can make a being turn powerful and super.**

 **However, when it came to their different ideology and concept of life, each being has a different idea or plan for each stone. Some for good, and other for evil. And thus, war broke yet again over the possessions for these stars.**

 **One being in particular, for a long time had a lust for power, and that lust grew too big** **; he sought to use the stars to dominate and control all of the whole universes.**

 **Demise.**

 **Demise would show no mercy to anyone, not even the innocent who didn't want to have any part of this ordeal. With every sack, every bloodshed, he would grow more determined, lustful, and powerful, and was just an inch to achieving his goal. It felt as all hope was lost and the stars would fall under the possession of The Great Demise. Every being in the universe went into depression. Some felt hopeless. Demise was close to becoming their new ruler forever. No one can resist him.**

 **No one… except for one.**

 **One man had already got hold over three of the seven Super Stars: The Time, Aura, and Speed Stars. With his stars in his possession, a great battle ensued between Demise and his opponent.**

 **Nebular. The one that has come to save them was dubbed Nebular.**

 **The battle between Demise and Nebular lasted for weeks. It went from planet to planet, so many lives were killed in the crossfire, but both rivals wouldn't give up. Whatever the fate of the universe was gonna be rested in that very battle. The battle raged on, but no tides were being turned. Demise and Nebular remain at an impasse with equal power and determination.**

 **Until… until the last week of the battle.**

 **On a barren planet with no lives to behold of, the two were at even length with one another after many sword clashes, one after another. Until, out of nowhere, when a bit of** _ **luck**_ **slide over to Nebular's side, in the form of a small opening for attack.**

 **With less than a second to act, and using the power of the Speed Star, Nebular drove his sword forward and sliced off the four Super Stars that Demise had attached to him. Without them, Demise's power weakened. His powers and other abilities drained and Demise was on the verge of defeat and death.**

 **But before he entered the afterlife, Demise quickly, and secretly curses Nebular and the Super Stars. As long as the blood of Nebular and the magic of the stars are around, an incarnation of Demise's evil nature and lust for power will be reborn to** **pursue domination of the universe.**

 **Nebular then made his final move on Demise and sliced his head off his body. He was hailed as a hero for his actions, and every life in the universe was grateful and devoted to him.**

 **However, Nebular still had on him the Seven Stars. With a lot of thinking and deep hesitation, he decided to send them off into different parts of the universe where no one would be able to find them. Except for the Power and Speed Star, for he decided to keep them for himself as a keepsake.**

 **Nebular eventually disappeared from society and lived a happy peaceful life for his remaining days. However, the universe changed. Society began to modernize and his legacy carried out his special partner. Some of Nebular's descendants would go on to fight against an evil being who's after the star gems that were passed onto the next Nebular descendant.**

 **Thus, the Nebular family moved farther away from society, and the battle that was waged between Nebular and Demise from hundreds of thousands of years ago has faded away into legend. A myth that was turned into the dust of time.**

* * *

"WHAT ARE YOU!" A young woman shouted in fear as her eyes balled out tears. The woman was on her way home from working late at her office until she decided to take a route through an empty street. While driving, something pounced on the hood of her car, making her swerved uncontrollably out of shock. She managed to escape her car, but the creature was able to gain on her. The chase eventually ended when the woman came to a dead end in an alleyway. She turned around to see not one, but at least twenty more creatures slowly crawling to her. She couldn't tell their appearance because of how dark it was, but they looked like larger Gollum-like creatures with black deadly saliva oozing from their mouth.

" **FrEsH mEaT…,"** one of the Gollum-like creatures said slowly and menacingly. The woman knew immediately that they were gonna about to make her their dinner

" **FrEsH mEaT…,"** another one of them said.

" **FrEsH mEaT…"** than another, until all of them became chanting those two words over and over again.

"NOOOOOOO!" The woman shouted in fear. She huddled herself against her knees thinking it was all over.

"HEY DIPSHIT!"

*THUD*

The creatures jumped at the sound of someone landing behind them. They turned around in unison to see who it was. They saw that it was a human male standing in a ready position with a sword drawn out. Two of the creatures at the back slowly approached the male figure, until all of a sudden, the male quickly moved forward and sliced their heads right off their bodies.

"Skurgy's, huh… tell me, why did the Legionnaire send you to make this woman one of you?" The male muttered as he asked them. He even mentioned the creatures names. A Skurgy is a Gollum kind of creature who can transform any beings into one of them by simply biting them. They look deformed and they crawl on all fours. They lack hair, a nose, their eyes are pitch black, and their teeth are sharp like lions. Their fingernails can dig deep into the flesh of any creature for how sharp they are. A disgusting feature of a Skurgy is their lack of any genitals and the black saliva that oozes from their mouth.

The remaining Skurgy's turned their attention to their male attacker and tried to pounce on him in retaliation. One bite on him and he's done for. However, the male was prepared. In blistering speed, he sidestepped the creatures before slicing them in half with his trusty sword. Two more tried to attack his head, but again he dodged away from the attack, slicing them as well. One, however, found an opening at his left arm and bit down on it. But instead of defeating him, the Skurgy's teeth shattered into pieces. He wailed in pain until he too was slice into the afterlife.

The young woman tried to get a better look at who this person is. He was obviously a boy judging by his voice, but it sounded like a teenager's voice, probably around the sixteen mark. His skin was a usual white, brown short messy hair, and his face held a cute-baby-boy-look to it, his eyes were a dark brown colour, and he looks to stand at a height of around 5'11". He wore a black shirt, and over it was a smooth black leather vest, a pair of fingerless gloves, a pair of dark ripped jeans and some combat boots. She even saw him wearing a pair of metal wrist gauntlets that went all the way up to his elbows. This boy looked like a charmer.

The boy continued to battle the group of creatures. The creatures did everything to put him down, but he was just too good at dodging them. They tried to jab their sharp nails into his flesh, but he managed to cut their claws off. The tried to tackle him into the ground, but even that proved useless. Some tried to bite him, but they were only met with a sword to their abdomen. Everything was an attack, defend, bite, dodge, stab, and slice, but the boy is still managing to stay on top. Later when Police was called to a noise complaint and fighting, they went to the following location to surround an alleyway. When they entered the alleyway, what they saw was a teenage boy helping the woman to her feet. The remains of the dead Skurgy's disappeared because after killing a skurgy, their remains disintegrate into nothingness.

The teen looked exhausted and worse for wear, and the woman looked both traumatized yet relieved to be alive. The cops took the woman into their care and placed a blanket around her to keep her comfortable. Thinking that his part was done, the boy soon began to walk away from the scene. The cops called out to him to stay put, but all of a sudden, he flashed out of existence in a yellow bling. It was as if he sped away in a flash.

 _"Finally. I can call it a night,"_ he thought.

* * *

 _ ***BEEP***_

 _ ***BEEP***_

 _ ***BEEP***_

 _ ***BEEP***_

An alarm clock woke up a sleeping teen from his six-hour sleep. The boy slowly opened his eyes and banged the snooze button to cut off the irritating loud noise. Once he felt more awake he sat up on his bed and looked at his room. It was a small room that contained a bed, a desk, a window, a closet for his clothes and other personal items, and a mini-fridge.

Another thing to take notice in his room was how massive of a mess it's in. Cards, paper, clothes, and news articles littered the floor everywhere. His desk had stacks of papers that need to be put away, and there were boxes filled with a ton of junk.

Before he could get his new day started, the door to his room opened to reveal a woman.

"Well, well, well. Looks like sleeping beauty is finally awake. Off on another night-out, it seems?" the woman asked with a grin on her face.

"Aw, C'mon, Joanne. I can't start acting lazy," the boy chuckled.

"You already started acting lazy, Tom," the woman, now known as Joanne, said as she opened the curtains to let the light from outside in. She had a similar skin tone to that of the boy and has light-brown eyes. She stood at 6'2" tall and had shoulder length black hair. she wore a blue hoodie with a brown trench coat over it, which hid her hair. She wore some leather shorts that almost reached her knees and a pair of orange sneakers.

"Say that to last night. I had to go from one town to the other to save that woman from becoming another skurgy," the boy, now known as Tom, groaned a little as he stood up from his bed. "Besides, I need to stay in shape or else I'll never fight again."

"What shape? Tom, with that smokin' shape and that cute face of yours, you'll have the next generation of female teens under your knees," Joanne said as she left Tom's room.

Tom followed suit after he put on his clothes, and into the rest of his apartment home. His home was a simple apartment room with a living room, a kitchen, and some bedrooms. The living room didn't offer much besides a table in the middle, some armchairs, and a TV. Tom and Joanne keep telling themselves to buy a couch, but they always forget the next minute. The kitchen was small, and luckily, there were two bathrooms in their home, one for each of them.

"Just please tell me you showered last night before going to bed," Joanne asked.

"I _always_ shower. I care for my hygiene just as much as you do. And I'm a guy," Tom said as he prepared himself a bowl of cereal.

"Then why don't you clean that room of yours then?"

"I care for my hygiene. Not my room."

"Whatever. So, did you kill those skurgy's?"

"Came in, sliced them, saved a woman, just like from before. And before that, and before that one, and before-"

"I get it."

The two prepared themselves their breakfast and began to din at the kitchen table. Joanne prepared her usual scrambled eggs and Tom ate his usual sugary cereals and cinnamon bun. Even though Joanne advised against it, he still ate the cereal to his heart's content.

"I wish you were there with me, whenever I fight. You'd be impressed with what I can do," Tom said as he broke the silence.

"C'mon, Tom. You don't have to impress me any further. I know exactly what you can do. And besides, I'm not a fighter, just some techy on this stuff," Joanne reasoned.

"But that's just me when I was being trained. I'm improving now with new moves and show-offs."

Joanne raised an eyebrow. "Show off?"

"Well…" he hesitated a little. "I may get a little over my head."

"Don't you know what happens if you let your ego get the better of you? Remember what happened to…" Joanne trailed off for she didn't want to finish that sentence. It already brought enough pain as it is.

Tom knew who Joanne was referring to and cast a down look at his food. "Right… him…"

Their dad, the guy who trained Tom to become the warrior fighter that he his now. But the difference between Tom and their dad was that he was becoming more egotistical whenever he fights a Legionnaire. During one of his battles with a Legionnaire pawn, their dad was beginning to have to much fun with his opponent. In fact, so much fun where it led to the point of him taunting his opponent and saying he has no experience with fighting. But what he didn't know was that another Legionnaire snuck up from behind him and impaled him with his own weapon, thus killing him.

Tom and Joanne received the news of dad being killed when a bunch of cops showed up and told them the horrifying news. Tom was feeling sad and enraged that their only and remaining guardian got killed. Their mom died in childbirth after giving birth to Tom; all they had was their dad and no other living relatives. Tom knew that it was a Legionnaire who did this and tried to go out and kill him himself. Luckily, Joanne was there to stop him, otherwise, he might've gotten killed too.

Tom was only fourteen when he was hit with the news. Joanne was twenty then. For the next two years, Tom trained intensely to become a strong and powerful warrior and promised himself to destroy the Legionnaires himself. Joanne, being the oldest, had to do everything in her power to take care of Tom. Luckily, she was able to find a job as a technician and was able to make an income for her and his little brother. They got over that horrible moment a while ago, but it still left a hole in both of them that isn't refillable.

"Do you think he's doing well? Wherever he is now?" Tom asked Joanne who was slowly finishing up her breakfast like him. The two stared into each other's eyes until Joanne bore a warm smile.

"I'm sure he's doing alright. Both mom and dad are. They must be looking down upon you right now and saying: 'I'm so proud of Tom. He grew to be an amazing warrior.'"

"You're lucky. You know that right," Tom said as he finished his bowl of cereal. "You got to know mom and I didn't. I can't help but still feel-"

"No!" Joanne interrupted and place her right hand on his left shoulder. "Don't say that again. You're not to blame for Mom's death. She just gave birth to you that's all. If you weren't born, who's gonna become the next warrior after Dad?"

"You?"

"Oh, not me. That's for sure," Joanne chuckled.

"Don't you ever give credit to yourself?" Tom chuckled along with her.

Both siblings finished their breakfast and put away their dishes. When they left the kitchen, Joanne told him to stay in the living room so she could show him something. Tom waited on one of their armchairs as Joanne went to her room. She returned with a laptop in her hand and set it down in front of Tom. He immediately knew that something was up. Joanne made some equipment to identify any Legionnaire activity from around the world. She managed by hacking into some satellites without attracting unwanted attention. But for some reason, this looked different.

"So, what's the scoop?" Tom said already getting down to business. "More Legionnaire's?"

"Don't know really," Joanne replied as she opened a window showing a map of some area in California. "Two days ago, I've been getting some odd readings of some magical property in this area here," she pointed at said area. "It seems some sort of portal was opened up a couple times before closing over and over again." She remembered a few days ago when she received an anomaly of sorts. She brushed it off at first, but after looking it over some more, she learned that this is more serious than she thought.

"So I'm to go there and investigate these readings. Right?"

"Easy to predict, aren't ya. Whatever it is it's either a Legionnaire or something else. And since you're the warrior with sweet powers, you gotta investigate."

"Got it. I'll get ready now," Tom said as he got up and made his way back to his room. But before he entered it, he turned back to Joanne and said, "Where's this at?"

"Gardenia. Gardenia, California."

* * *

" _So this is Gardenia,"_ Tom thought as he walked along one of its street (not literally, obviously).

His first impressions of Gardenia was that it was a lot peaceful than other cities he's been to. It was a simple run with his speed and he immediately arrived without attracting any attention. There weren't a lot of people it seems, and these folks just seem to be doing what they've always been doing here. It was nice, but that shouldn't be on his mind right now. What's important is finding this anomaly his sister told him about. His dad taught him how to detect any sort of energy readings, whether it's magic or something else. As he trained, he was able to expand his detecting range from a few yards, to a mile, and so on. Right now he's at the twenty-mile range.

He tried detecting it but didn't get any readings. He focused harder the second try, but still nothing. Tom continued walking and detecting any readings until he came across the City's park. The energy must be somewhere in the park. If there was ever one, then it has to be hidden very well. The park could be a good place for this anomaly to be hidden. There were bushes, tons of trees, and pathways leading to different areas of the park. He continued searching, but still no anomaly or energy signal. It as if it disappeared… for now anyway.

 _"Hmm maybe if I wait it will come to me,"_ Tom thought. He hadn't got caught up with his sleeping schedule yet, and the park looks like a good place for a nap. He isn't worried if someone tried to attack him in his sleep. He was trained to sense any incoming foes even when he was taking a trip into dreamland. So walking over to a nearby tree he laid down on the tree, closing his eyes and resting. _"I just hope I didn't miss it,"_ he thought before sleep taken over.

* * *

 _(Meanwhile)_

While Tom was sleeping away, a sixteen-year-old girl was riding her bicycle through the park with what probably her pet bunny in the front basket. This girl had long orange-red hair that stops just above her back, pale skin, and large cyan eyes. Her outfit is a teal crop top with dark blue trim revealing her pale skin belly, and pale yellow sleeves with blue slightly flared jeans that have stars on the bottom of the legs. Her shoes are yellow wedge-sandals with straps over the instep. This girl was named Bloom, and she wasn't feeling so cheerful.

"Oh Kiko I know my parents are trying to make me feel good but it just doesn't make up for this." Bloom vented to her bunny, now known as Kiko. She hopped off her bike and parked it next to a nearby tree. Her parents bought her a brand new bike, but she originally wanted a Moped. Despite that, she still loves her parent's gift as they care for her very much. She wouldn't be the way she is now thanks to them. But it only gave a certain bully something new to tease her about.

Mitzi, a local bully enjoys teasing Bloom for every little thing she has and how she, herself had the better stuff. For example, today she got herself a new Moped and used it to rub it in her face. Bloom only got angry but rode off not wanting to get into any fights with her.

Once she parked her bike against the tree, Kiko hopped from the basket and began hopping around. Kiko was a smart rabbit, and he wouldn't go far away from his master. Bloom sat down and began to eat an apple she had with her. As she watched her bunny, her eyes suddenly landed on somebody else who was lying against another tree nearby. She didn't know _every_ person in town, that would be crazy. But she did got to the park very often and knew just the type of people and who's in the park. This someone else, she did not know, and it was a boy.

" _Who's that?"_ she thought. Her first thought was that he was a homeless person, but after getting a better look at him, he didn't look at all homeless. It was a teenage boy about the same age as her and he had short messy brown hair. He had on a black t-shirt and a smoother leather vest.

" _I wonder?"_ normally she would've shrugged off the boy, but something was telling her in the back of his mind that there was something… off about this boy. She notices his facial features changed as he grunted in his sleep, a cringe appeared on his face as he also started shuffling.

"Is he having a nightmare?" she asked herself as she got up and walked up to the boy. She squatted and got a closer look at his cute-baby-boy-look face... And yes, he did look cute.

* * *

 _"DAD!" a younger Tom called as he witnesses his dad being unable to fend off a hoard of strong Legionnaire soldiers. He was spending some quality evening time with his dad at some park until they were ambushed out of nowhere. His dad told him to run to safety, but Tom stayed behind to watch him in case he's unable to fend off._

 _And he was right. His dad fell to the ground in defeat. Tom was about to run up to him and help him but was then lifted off the ground by another Legionnaire soldiers from behind._

" _Well, well, well. What do we have here?" The evil soldier grinned as he looked at the boy. Tom's core was now filled with fear; tears began to ball out of his eyes._

 _Having enough strength, Tom's dad lifted his head to see his son captured. "No… son…"_

" _D-D-Dad," Tom stuttered._

" _Eh, you two related, eh?" One of them said. "Don't worry, we'll take care of you two real quick. And after that, we'll take those prizes of yours."_

 _Tom immediately knew what they were talking about. They were gonna kill them. Tom feared death because he didn't know what lay on the other side of the coin._

" _Don't kill him…" Tom's dad spoke again. "Kill me. Spare him."_

" _Nah, I enjoy torturing kids to death. It's our thing ya know" one of the soldiers sassed with an evil grin. "Let's kill the kid."_

" _NO!"_

 _The soldier who held Tom in the air tossed to the ground and placed a foot on him to prevent him from escaping. Tom could feel his eyes running out of tears to brawl out. The soldier brought an axe out from his hold and lifted it high over Tom's head._

 _Before he cut it off, he said, "Nighty night, kiddy. Sleep tight, and let some blood ooze from you." He then brought down his axe and…_

" _AAAAAHHHHH!"_

* * *

"GAH!" AND Tom woke up sweating.

" _Goddammit. I thought I'd be rid of that nightmare,"_ he thought to himself. That nightmare he had was of an actual event that took place a long time ago when he was only a kid. He could still feel the blade as it made contact with his skin. _"If my star didn't activate itself for my sake, I would've been sliced in half."_

"Are you okay?" He heard someone asking him. He turned his head to notice a girl sitting on her knees in front of him. She looked concerned for some reason; perhaps she saw him suffering his nightmare? If Tom had to use two words to describe this girl, it was _cute_ and _beautiful_.

"Were you looking at me while I was sleeping?" Tom asked the girl. Bloom's cheeks burned a little in embarrassment as Tom looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh… I…" she failed to explain herself.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm not mad. Never had anyone watch me sleep beside my sis."

"Sorry. You looked like you were having a nightmare and I grew worried."

"Ahh, my nightmare, eh? It wasn't anything big," he lied. "Still, thank you for your concern," he stood up from his spot and then assisted Bloom in getting up. Bloom's cheeks flushed again at the touch of his hands. Bloom saw that this boy was around her height. If not a few inches taller. Yeah, definitely latter. "Well, since we're in this situation, might as well introduce ourselves. I'm Tom Nebular," He said.

Nice to meet you, Tom. I'm Bloom," Bloom introduced herself.

" _Bloom? That's a very lovely name,"_ Tom thought warmly.

"So what are you doing here, Tom? I haven't seen you around in Gardenia before."

"Oh, I arrived here in this town just today. O was-" he was interrupted when he suddenly felt something on his left boot. He looked down to see a bunny biting his boot.

"Kiko! No!" Bloom scolded her bunny picking it up as it growled at Tom. Tom said nothing as the creature pointed at him and tried to bite him again, only to fail since he was in his master's arms.

"Cute bunny," Tom blatantly said. "Is he your's or something?

"Yeah. His name's Kiko," Bloom introduced her pet. "He usually doesn't act like this to new people."

"Maybe he thinks I'm trying to use you or something?" Tom suggested. He then bent forward at the rabbit and said, "Relax little guy. I'm not going to hurt your master." Kiko glared at him for he still didn't trust this boy.

"So, what were you dreaming about? Why are here in Gardenia?" Bloom asked changing the subject. Tom looked at Bloom and contemplated whether he should tell Bloom about his mission. Usually, he and his sister keep their heritage and family history confidential. But for some reason, he trusts Bloom enough for him to tell her.

"It's a pretty long story. You see-"

 _ ***BOOM!***_

"GAH!" Bloom and Tom both jumped at the sudden explosion. Tom quickly recovered and looked to see where the explosion came from. Walking over to the noises he pushed some branches away to see several beings fighting. One was some yellow creature wearing pants that seemed to be ordering several little red gremlin-like creatures who seemed to be fighting….a girl? The girl stood around the same size as Bloom with long yellow hair tied into two side ponytails. She wore a sparkly yellow shirt that covered her chest, skirt that revealed her legs and boots. In her hand was a silver staff with a Sun-like symbol at the top.

"SOLAR WIND!" The Woman yelled as she blasted a yellow ball of heat from her staff. The gremlin-like creatures avoided it leaving a burned crater in the ground as they charged at the girl.

" _That must be the anomaly,"_ Tom thought as he continued watching the fight. There was no Legionnaire's involved in this fight, but these creatures don't look as if they're of Earth origin. Including the girl, and boy does this girl look hot, especially in that outfit.

"Who's that?" Tom looked to see Bloom clutching his left arm in fear. In doing so, however, caused her chest to press against his arm. Tom fought hard not to blush at the feeling.

"That's why I'm here," Tom answered as they continued to watch the girl fight against the creatures with her staff.

"Huh?"

"I'm here in search of an anomaly, and that's gotta be it."

Back at the fight, the large yellow creature came up from behind and grabbed the girl's staff. He then grabbed her, flung her into the air, and she hit the ground hard, losing conscious. Luckily, Tom saw her get pummeled. He knew he had to make a move now.

He turned to Bloom and said, "Bloom, I'm about to give you a kinesthetic lesson on what I am," before Bloom could question him, he walked out into the clearing. "HEY!" he yelled, getting the gremlins to notice him. "Don't you know it's rude to hit a girl?" Tom said. The creatures snarled at him before making their lunge at him. Tom just stood there in a battle-ready stance, as he prepared to take them out. Bloom felt scared that Tom was gonna get hurt. Before anyone could blink all the red gremlin-like creatures were sliced in half and disintegrated into thin air. This shocked Bloom and the large creature who just noticed the boy. Bloom saw on him that he now held two large Japanese fighting kunai in both his hands.

" _Where did he get those?"_ Bloom thought in her head. He couldn't have just manifest them out from thin air. Did he?

"RAH!" The yellow creature charged at Tom, but Tom was prepared to fight the thing.

"Come at me, whatever you are," he quietly said.

Back in the trees, Bloom watched in fear as the creature was about to attack Tom. Even though she only knew him for like five minutes, she didn't want him to get hurt. Something inside her began to emerge, something was being filled with fire. And then all of a sudden, her inside exploded and her body got covered in red flames as she emerged into the clear, and thrust her hand out at the creature.

"NO!" Tom jumped when he saw Bloom stepped between him and the creature, and jumped again when a red blast flew from her hand and hit the creature sending it flying and dropping the staff. Blooms' hand was still glowing in a red aura.

But that wasn't all. Whatever that was, _that_ was the anomaly that he was looking for.

"No. Freakin'. Way," Tom said slowly as Bloom's aura died down. She then collapses, but Tom was behind her and caught her before she could hit the grass.

"You okay?" Tom asked Bloom, groaned as she clutched her head in pain.

"Yeah….I'm fine for now," Bloom answered while Tom helps her adjust her stance. Knowing she was fine, Tom let her go. He was originally gonna ask her what that was, but there was someone else that needed the attention.

"The girl!" Tom exclaimed. He ran over to the unconscious girl and picked her up bridal style. She didn't look so damaged, only a few cuts and bruises.

He turned to Bloom and asked, "You have a place to stay? She needs help."

"Yeah, follow me," Bloom said she guided Tom back to her home. Even though she met Tom and has never met this girl, she has a feeling that they're very important.

* * *

 _(Somewhere…)_

The yellow creature cowered in fear as three pairs of yellow eyes glared down at him from a large dark cloud of mist. He had failed yet again in stealing the Scepter from the Princess. He was worried that he might not survive their wrath.

"So you have failed again Knut?"

"Not my fault your highness, I had the sceptre in my hand….but then this earth boy and girl appear and messes everything up," Knut said trying to keep himself from being fried.

"And earthling girl and boy?" Another voice asked.

"Oh but they were not normal, the boy some killed my ghouls before I could blink and the girl blasted me away with this weird flame powers," Knut explained.

"...Interesting." Another voice stated as she looked at the others. "Describe her."

"Well let's see. Uh, the boy wore… uh, black clothes and-"

"Knut, your glasses. Where are they?" The first voice said as the creature reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of glasses.

"Right here, your highness."

"WELL PUT THEM ON YOU DOLT!" Knut tried to frantically put the glasses on while the three eyes watched in annoyance.

"A nearsighted Ogre, how ridiculous. If only he wore his glasses would he be alright." One of the voices said.

"Oh, will you stop defending him!" Knut body shook in fear as he finally put the glasses on.

"We don't even know where they are now." The third voice stated.

"Oh, but your highness we do, one of the ghouls before dying handed my a piece of cloth from the Princess," Knut said pulling out a yellow piece of sparkly cloth. "To us this is nothing, but to a hunting troll it's an important clue," Knut said as a giant blue troll creature walked out of the mist and started sniffing the piece of clothing. "See?"

"Good. Then go back to Gardenia and find the three, and this time."

"DON'T LET US DOWN!" All three yelled simultaneously.

* * *

 _(Bloom's Home)_

"Bloom where did you find her?" Bloom mother Vanessa asked as they put a blanket over the girl. They were in the living room, letting the girl sleep in there on the couch. Tom stood behind the girls watching the scene unfold. He sensed the sleeping girl's energy was as bright as the sun. The staff was currently leaning against the wall.

"We found her in the park, she was attacked by these strange monsters but he saved her," Bloom said gesturing to Tom, who just simply smiled and waved.

"And who is he anyway?" Bloom's father Mike asked glaring at Tom, crossing his arms and standing next to Tom. The young warrior didn't look so dangerous, but his clothing said otherwise. It might just be his fashion choice, but appearance can be deceiving still.

Then, Tom walked over to Bloom and pulled something out of his pocket. It looked to be a small medicine container with some pills in them. Before Bloom could ask what it was, Tom took a pill out of the container and put one into the girl's mouth.

"It's a healing pill. It heals anyone of their surface wounds in a short time. Also, it wakes people from being unconscious," Tom explained how the pill worked. Sure enough, the girl's wounds began to disappear. Bloom's eyes widen in shock and awe. Tom turned to her and offered her one. "You need this too. You still have that scorch mark on you," he said. Bloom was a little hesitant but decided to take it. Suren enough, the scorch mark on Bloom's hand also disappeared.

"Bloom, I didn't thank you for saving me," Tom said. He was confident that he would have been able to take that creature on his own, but the fact that Bloom jumped to his defence was something not a lot of people would do. "Thanks,"

"Uh, excuse me, young man?" Tom glanced back at Bloom's parents, mainly her mother. "While we do thank you for saving this girls life and protecting our daughter but wh-?"

"Who are you and do you have any interests in our daughter?" Mike asked glaring at Tom.

"Dad!" Bloom whispered harshly.

"What? No! I just met her today. A girl's appearance won't mean anything unless she has a good personality that I like. But as for who I am, I'm Tom Nebular," He introduced himself. "And I just came to the right place at the right time. I found something off about your daughter," this statement got a worried glance from Bloom and her parents.

"Off?" Vanesa asked.

"I'm just gonna be blunt about it. She has magical powers."

The parents just stood there in silences, unsure of what to make out of it. Until Mike said, "Magic? You can't be for real."

"I am being for real, sir. I saw Bloom throwing a fireball from her hands. I can even feel her emitting her own magical aura."

"Oh that makes sense," Mike said making Bloom beam with happiness.

"So you believe us?"

"Of course not! This kid is obviously on some kind of drugs." Mike said glaring at Tom.

"What!? Drugs!?" Exclaimed Tom. "I'm only sixteen. Why in cosmos would I take drugs at that age? Better question, why would I even take drugs?"

"That's beside the point," Mike said before turning to the girl on the couch. "What we should do is take this girl to a hospital."

"N-No. Please don't." Everyone looked to see the girl waking up, her clothes changed to reveal a dress and a crown on her head. Vanessa instantly went to the girl side making sure she was alright.

"She's coming to. How do you feel dear?" Vanessa asked as the girl looked at her.

"I'm alright, the last thing I remember was that horrible monster and then pain…...but it was followed by a nice light and I didn't feel the pain any longer." Bloom looked at Tom who waved his container of healing pills at her. He winked at her before putting them back into his pocket.

"Thank the pill, girl," Tom said as he went on his knees in front of the girl. " I'm Tom Nebular. That's Bloom, her mother Vanessa, and her father Mike." Tom introduced himself, Bloom, and her family to the girl. "We saved you from that monster and his little Gremlins back there." The blonde smiled as he looked into Tom's eyes, and saw how cute and adorable they look. He's a cutie.

"My name is Stella," The girl, now known as Stella, introduced herself. Tom smiled as he took her hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Stella, I'm Bloom," Bloom said as she offered her hand, Stella smiled as she took it as well. But she prefers if she still had Tom's hand in hers. They felt warm and soft.

"Should we call your parents, Stella?" Vanessa asked.

"That would be difficult. I come from a place that's a bit far from here." Stella said as she sat up. "Have you heard of Solaria? It's a kingdom far, far away."

"Nope, none of besides you had ever heard of Solaria," Tom said as he stood back up. "What exactly are you? And why are you here?"

"I'm a Fairy," Stella answered making Tom and Bloom gasping in shock. Mike said nothing as he tried to think of a rational solution to this while Vanessa listened. "I was trying to get to Alfea Castle in the Realm of Magix-!"

"Oh, but of course!" Mike yelled as everyone looked at him as he reached for the phone. "I'm calling the police. It doesn't take a genius to realize this girl is seriously out of her mind," Before Mike could call the Police, the phone was snatched right out of his hand and placed it back in its position. Tom then rubbed his temples in annoyance.

"What is it with you people allowing your emotions to rule over logic? It's been bugging for who knows how long," His hands left his temples as he explained. "Why would Stella make up this Alfea and Solaria? Why would Bloom lie about her powers? Why would Bloom defend us? We don't know her and she just met us today. And if that's not enough, I have further proof to support our explanations. Watch this," Tom walked back to the centre of the living in front of everyone. "Observe," he said before putting both his hands out. Then, out of nowhere, two weapons manifested out of thin air in his hands. His right hand held a long, silver sword, while his left held a sharp silver battle axe. Everyone gasped in shock, except for Stella as she giggled at the sight of another magical being in the room. She should have realized he was different from his aura but it felt different than the ones she felt.

"Oh, so you're a magical being too? Are you a Wizard? Or how about a Specialist?" Stella asked with excitement. Tom shrugged as he dispersed his weapons.

"Neither. In fact, I don't even know what a Specialist is. I'm a warrior with magical properties," Tom answered.

"I saw her as well," Bloom said to her dad defending Stella.

"Those creatures attacked me and forced me to land here on your planet," Stella explained. "Your Daughter, if what the cute boy is saying true, used a blast of magic to defeat the ogre." This is surprised the parents even more as Bloom blushed in embarrassment while Tom smirked.

"Actually, I don't know how I did it," Bloom said.

"A Fairy doesn't need to know how. She just does it, that's all." Bloom's eyes widen at the mention of a Fairy. Did Stella really mean it? Is she too, a fairy?

"I'm...a Fairy?" Bloom asked with sparkles in her eyes. Even though she loved fairies and magical creatures growing up, she would never consider herself as a fairy. In fact, not even an important person. She thought she'd be someone assisting her mother at her flower shop. But here she is now, hearing from Stella that she too, is a fairy. It felt so bizarre but so exciting.

"Of course you are, don't tell me you're not," Stella said before a realization popped in her head. "Have you registered for the new program at Alfea Castle? It's the best school for young fairies like you and me…...and maybe if your cutie pie friend over there would like he can join Red Fountain and become a Specialist," Tom noticed her eyeing his body which made him blush.

"No, no. Stop talking nonsense, please?" Mike asked shaking his head.

" _This night's gonna be so long,_ " Tom thought.

* * *

 _(Meanwhile…)_

In the Gardenia Power Plant, everything was peaceful and quiet, the wind blowing leaves around and crickets chirping. Suddenly a strange purple orb appeared, with Knut, the Troll, and several of those Ghouls hopping out.

"Argh! Here we are." Knut growled as he pulled out the cloth and handed it to the troll. "Troll, do your thing." The Troll took the cloth and started sniffing on the piece of fabric, getting the scent as he revealed his canine teeth. "Find the girl," Knut ordered as the Troll opened its eyes and walked out of the plant's gates.

"This way!" The Troll roared as Knut and the ghouls followed him to the location of the Princess. However not far from them, a black portal, far different then anything of this world opened up and several Skurgy's spilled from the portal. Their black soulless eyes; their teeth sharpened; their claws sharpened; they were menacing.

" **BoY… FiNd BoY…"** they uttered as they sniffed the air for a familiar warrior. They caught his scent and slowing began to make their way to the source.

* * *

 _(Bloom's Home)_

"So this is your room, huh?" Stella asked as she walked around the room. Vanessa let the three relax as she tried to calm Bloom's father downstairs. "Wow! Did you draw these?" Stella asked looking at the drawings.

"Yes," Bloom answered.

"They're amazing! Sorry, am I being too nosy?" Stella asked hoping she was being rude.

"Oh, no, it's okay, Stella," Bloom said as Tom looked at another one of her drawings.

"Wow, Bloom. Why didn't you tell me that you're also an artist?" he said, turning to the red-head. "They truly are brilliant."

"Thanks," Bloom said as she blushes red like an apple. She turned to Stella, "What I meant is things are not okay," Stella gave Bloom a confused look as Bloom continued. "For instance, I still don't understand what happened in the park," Bloom said as she looked at her hand from what she blasted from it.

"Bloom, you used your powers to help save me. You should be proud of yourself," Stella said as she looked out the window. "In my world, magic is a part of life and powers such as yours are perfectly normal," Tom noticed Bloom's sad look. He didn't like seeing girls sad, or people sad in general. He had to do something about it.

"Besides what's wrong with having magic?" Tom asked as he took her hand in his, making her look at him. "And if you ask me, I think magical girls are totally cool," Bloom eyes widen from the compliment and blushed once more.

"Is your world like that?" Bloom asked Stella pointing at the book next to Stella while still blushing and admiring Tom's eyes. They may look like regular eyes, but there was something about Tom's eyes that was just so captivating. It was as if his eyes brought happiness and love to her. She snapped back into reality when she heard Stella humming as the girl read Bloom's book.

"Is it?" Bloom asked. While everything in the book wasn't on spot with what Stella has seen, it wasn't far off.

"Sort of... almost," Stella said as she closed the book. "But it's much nicer in here. But it's still different."

"I guess it all depends on your point of view, Stella," Bloom said as Tom let go of her hand. "I still can't get over what happened," Bloom said as she hopped on her bed.

"Strong feelings such as fear have summoned up the wonderful powers that are in you," Stella explained. "They were always there you just didn't know it. It's just a question of concentration. Speaking of powers how did you get your's, Tom?" The young warrior noticed that both girl's eyes were on him. He was now the centre of attention.

"I guess I was born with my power. After all, it's passed down throughout my family's generations. "My father also had the same power as mine, and he taught me how to control and use mine."

"Oh, so your Dad can also make magical weapons appear in his hands?" Bloom asked. Tom's frowned after the mention of his dad.

"Yeah… just like I can," Tom muttered. Both Stella and Bloom immediately noticed how sad he began at that mention. There must be something about his father he doesn't want to tell. They decided to drop it and change the subject.

Stella looked back at Bloom and said, "With your energy, you can do just about anything. Watch and learn," Stella said as she waved her fingers at some pencils Bloom had. Both she and Tom watched in fascination as the pencils glowed purple before morphing into a giant purple pencil.

"Okay now it is your turn," Stella said as she gestured to Bloom, the pencils still floating in the air. Bloom was a bit hesitant at first but seeing how this was a way of seeing how her magic worked she wanted to give it a test drive. "Give them back their original shape," Bloom tried to wave her arms around, making the pencil shake before they fell to the ground.

"Well?"

"...Nothing," Bloom sighed as she sat back on the bed. "I can't do it," Stella notice her sadden expression and decided there was a way to cheer her up.

"You should come with me to Alfea, it is a school for fairies," Stella said before leaning into Bloom's ear. "And bring that cute friend of yours, you don't get Specialist like that every day," Stella said pointing at Tom, who was having a little playtime with Kiko. "You could learn to control your powers," Stella said as the pencil morphed back into little pencils. "And I'm sure you'd make an excellent fairy."

"Where's Alfea and this Red Fountain?" Bloom asked.

"It's in the Enchanted Realm of Magix. A place beyond time and space where everything is possible," Stella explained. "If you want to see the school, I'll show it to you," Stella said as she let a picture land on the bedroom floor before extending to the size of a carpet. It was a pink academy with several towers with domes at the top and a large gate at the front.

"This is a bottomless postcard," Stella explained as she stepped over the picture. "Now, watch this. Ahem, Magix." Both Bloom and Tom watched in awe as Stella started sinking into the picture. "Now follow me." She sang as the two watched her slip through the portal.

"So like this?" Bloom asked as she stood on the picture.

"Yep like that." Bloom heard Stella before she gasped as she sunk into the picture.

"Here goes nothing," Tom uttered as he too stepped in and sunk into the picture.

Once on the other side, Stella showed off Alfea to the two. The building alone was a humongous pink castle. Tom thought the castle looked cool and noticed how the rest of the world emitted a high level of magic. Earth had more of a more mother nature flow to it, despite the Legionnaires there. But Magix had magic in every direction.

"This is Alfea castle. Nice, huh? I'm sure you'd like it here," Stella said.

"It's beautiful," Tom said in awe.

"But what about my high school in Gardenia?" Bloom asked. She looked in awe at how beautiful Alfea was. If she were to become a fairy than Alfea was the place to learn. But that meant she had to leave her normal life behind. "I mean everything is happening so fast."

"Well think about it. I've got to leave tomorrow morning with or without you," Stella said, making Bloom sighed in annoyance over this tough decision.

"All right I'll sleep on it. Now how do we get out of here?" Bloom asked.

"Easy. All you gotta do is jump up," Stella said as she jumped back into the portal with Bloom and Tom behind her. Once they were back in Bloom's room, Stella summoned the picture back into her hand and looked at Tom. "Speaking of schools what about you Tom? I'm sure Red Fountain would accept you since your a warrior too."

"I dunno either," Tom admitted. This would be a perfect opportunity to improve his fighting and swordsman skills. After his dad died, he had to train by himself with no coach or teacher telling him what to do. But if Red Fountain is like what Stella is saying, then this could work out for him. But that. "Well, I suppose-" he stopped mid-sentence when he all of a sudden felt another presence, and not a friendly one.

"What's wrong?" Bloom asked as she noticed Tom becoming tense.

"That creature is back, and he brought some friends!" Tom said as he opened Bloom's door. The two girls followed him quickly as they heard something smash from downstairs.

"Those girls must be around here somewhere!" They heard the creature from before yell smashing something in the process. Tom looked back at Bloom and Stella.

"I'll handle this," Tom said as quickly went down the stairs. He ran into the living room to fin Bloom's parents cowering in fear from a yellow ogre, a blue troll, and those gremlin creatures. The sight made Tom angry but remained calm.

"Where are they!? Knut asked as the Troll destroyed Bloom's family couch. He roared at the parents before he heard a whistle. Turning around, he saw the brown boy from earlier. But before he could move, the boy, in a blink of an eye, punched the troll into the kitchen. Knut and his gremlins turned to see the boy now holding a sword and in a battle stance. This gave the chance for Bloom's parents to sneak out.

"I may have only known them for like an hour or so, but Bloom's parents have nothing to do between you and me," Tom said.

"Where are the girls!?" Knut growled.

"What makes you think I'm gonna tell you?" Tom said as the ghouls lunged at him. Both Bloom and Stella stood from the stair as they watched Tom fend off the ghouls. He dodged out of the way from their lunges, backhanded them into a wall, slice them in half causing them to disintegrate. The ghouls tried to bite his arm, but the arm gauntlet he had on him prevented their teeth from digging into his flesh. Knut was about to charge into the fight until he saw the two girls standing on the stairs. He charged at them until Tom stood in his path. How did he get there so fast?

"That's far enough," Tom said.

"Oh no, you don't! I'm gonna show you what I and that troll can-" he was cut off when Tom suddenly punched his belly sending him outside and onto the streets. Knut landed on his back and groaned in pain.

"Stroking your own ego will make you lose. I learned that the hard way," Tom said. He then heard a cry and notice the girls outside with two ghouls attacking them. With quick speed he reappeared in front of the girls and grabbed the ghouls by the back of the neck, tossing them into the air.

"And…" Tom mumbled as the ghouls began to fall back down. He drew his sword out, and at the right moment, he slashed his sword cutting both ghouls in half, causing them to disintegrate.

Both girls just stood there in awe.

"Woah," Bloom uttered.

"ARE YOU SINGLE!?" Stella yelled with hearts in her eyes.

Before Tom could answer, a loud roar from the troll interrupted them who got back up. Tom was about to attack the troll when suddenly, a sort of whip wrapped around its neck holding it in place. Tom looked over his shoulder to see four boys around his age wearing the same blue and white outfit with a cape on. The first boy had light brown hair with red glasses and some sort of futuristic device in his hand. The next had blonde hair, his weapons were a light blue energy shield and some sort of sword. The next had magenta spiky hair who had a purple dagger and held the whip. The last had brown hair with a giant green greatsword.

"Guys, I'm ready." The one with glasses said.

"OK, let's take him to jail where he belongs." The blonde one said.

"What's the rush? Don't you want to have a little bit of fun first?" The spiky one asked.

"I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you. After all this only our first mission." The brown said as the troll pulled the whip and sent the spiky one flying in the air. "And I rest my case." The troll growled at the boys before walking over to them as Tom stood there and watch.

"Stay behind me." The blonde one ordered as the glasses kid stood behind him. His shield took most of the attacks from the troll as it continued to slam against it. "Sky, you mind doing something?!"

"What?!" The brown kid Sky asked before he realized what was going on as he jumped and swung his sword at the troll.

" _They don't look like as if they know how to fight."_ Tom thought as he watched these kids fight the troll, his sword still in his hand as he prepared for any coming attacks to protect the girls. The boy named Sky slammed his blade into the ground and cracked open the earth, distracting the troll.

"My turn." The kid with glasses said as he fired three arrow-like projectiles. They hit the ground beneath the troll and sent him falling into the pit, while the boy smirked in victory.

" _That projectile wasn't even moving as fast as a bullet,"_ Tom thought.

Bull's eye."

"Yeah, well done. But it's not over yet." The blonde boy said. Meanwhile, the girls were so distracted by the boys they didn't notice Knut charging behind them.

"Now your mine!" Knut roared as he prepared to slam on the girls. Tom sped around the girls and stopped in front of them as he readied his sword.

"Not so fast, mister."

" **FrEsH mEaT…"** Tom's eyes widened at the chanting and sound of those two words. The Skargy's had found him somehow and they surrounded the whole group.

"Oh my meteorite," Tom uttered as he tapped into one of his special items causing his body to glow in a bright yellow colour. Bloom and Stella froze in place. In fact, everyone, the boys, the ogre, the troll, or the Skurgy's moved at all.

"Thank you, good old speedy star," Tom said to the inanimate Speed Star in his front pocket. That's right everyone, Tom had on him all along the Power and Speed Star that the first Nebular held on to. The two stars were passed on from generation to generations in protection from an outside evil being, and Tom is the current holder of both stars. With the power of the Speed Star, he's able to travel at the speed of light, or even faster than it. Once tapped in, the surrounding world around the user slows to a halt as if time stopped. Tom smirked as he looked back at the Skurgy's who just showed up.

"Alrighty then, time to deal with the Skurgy's," Tom said as he began to calmly walk up to each of the Skurgy's and cut through their necks. He counted at least twenty of them, so it wouldn't take such a long time. He would've fought them head on, but that meant that Bloom, Stella and the boys will also become Skurgy targets. As long as the Skurgy's see a living organic intelligent being, whether it was a human, dog, cat, lion, or whatever, the Skurgy's will try to bite that living thing to turn them into one of their own. They're like zombies, but the transfer comes with a deadly and painful transformation. He was sure that everyone here doesn't know what a Skurgy is, and after seeing how those boys fought, they would have become Skurgy victims in no time.

One by one Tom cut through each of every Skurgy's neck. Once he cut through the last Skurgy, he deactivated the Speed Star's power and the Skurgy's suddenly disintegrated into nothing. Once he saw the last Skurgy disintegrated, he rushed back in front of the girls who were about to be attacked from Kunt.

"RRAAAHHHH!"

"Enough!" was the last thing Knut heard before Tom front kicked him so hard that it sent Knut flying. Knut didn't have time to scream as he was sent skyrocketing past the city all the way to wherever he would land.

Tom sighed, "Why does he growl like that when he attacks?" he asked as he looked back at the two girls behind him.

Before the three were the four boys that showed up. Stella stepped forward.

"It's a good thing I called you guys, but I had no idea that this cutie behind us could pack a punch," Stella said praising Tom as the young warrior blushed. "Bloom, meet the four newly Specialist," Stella gestured to the spiky kid. "Riven," The kid said nothing as he glared at Tom.

"Prince Sky," Stella gestured to the boy with the green sword.

"Hey."

"Timmy," The kid with glasses and waved at them.

"And Brandon, Prince Sky's squire."

"Hello," Brandon said waving at Bloom.

"Who's that guy?" Riven asked pointing at Tom. "Is he some kind of Specialist?"

"I rather not be a premature costume wearing kid who hasn't even dropped his balls," Tom retorted as he looked down in the pit as the troll tried to pulled itself out. However, before it could get any further a boot was planted on its head. Tom said nothing as he effortlessly kept the troll at bay, the creature growled but then noticed a sword pointed at its neck. Meanwhile, Timmy put some collar on it, while Tom continued to ignore glare Riven's giving him as he got his boot off.

"Where do you think you're going?" Timmy asked the troll who merely growled at him. Bloom's parents came just in time to see the troll being carried off in the air. The boys turned around and waved at the girls as a spiral energy of blue colour appeared.

"See ya later!" Three said in sync as they disappeared into the blue portal leaving the three with the parents.

"Whelp, I don't know about the rest of you, but I need some shut-eye," Tom said.

* * *

The next morning, Mike was fixing up the room with Tom helping him sweep up the place.

"I guess I owe you an apology." Mike started getting Tom to look at him. "I guess I was just worried about my da-"

"Don't worry about it, Mike," Tom assured him. "You love your daughter and want to protect him. Trust me, my father was like that too."

Stella then walked into the room with a new outfit on her. Instead of the gown from last night, she wore a light green halter neck style, a tank top that was tied into a bow and revealed her small stomach, an orange short skirt that revealed her thighs and legs, a simple lavender coloured hair band that let her hair fall down to her butt.

"You know I could use just some magic to clean this up," she offered.

"Please," Tom pleaded.

"Thank you, but I had enough magic for one day," Mike said making Tom grumbled.

"Bloom's ready," The three turned to see Vanessa and Bloom with her suitcase. After last night fiasco, Bloom had decided to go to Alfea with Stella.

"You're sure about this sweetie?" Mike asked for the hundredth time.

"Yes, Dad," Bloom said. "I'm going with Stella to the Realm of Magix and Alfea Castle."

"At least call us as soon as you get there and let us know everything," Mike said as Tom watched from the door. He smiled as the three talked as a family. He wishes that he could talk like that with his parents, but they're gone.

" _Time to go home, I guess."_ Tom thought as he slipped out the front door and away from the house, _"I'm gonna miss her,"_ he thought sadly. _"But I know she'll be fine without me. She's gonna have fun there, I know so."_

"TOM!" The young warrior looked over his shoulder to see Bloom running up to him.

"Bloom what are you doing?" Tom asked as she finally caught up to him.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. Aren't you coming with us?" Tom felt surprised to hear her asking that.

"...Why would I?" Tom asked in confusion.

"Well, I feel like we just met-!"

"We did. It was yesterday."

"And I want to know you a lot more…..if that is alright with you," Bloom said as she offered her hand to him. Tom stared at it as he contemplated the options she gave him. True he could go with her since he too was magical, though not like her, and could get into a school. This would be a perfect opportunity to improve his sword fighting skills. But he also had business to take care of here.

"Besides you will have so much fun there," Stella said walking up to them. "You'll be close to us and we can hang out. What do you have here anyway?" Stella asked oblivious to Tom's frown as he looked up at the sky. He still had some unfinished business here and he still had people like Joanne to be with. But going to an all girl school is every boy's dream, including Tom's, and he'd call himself stupid if he misses this chance. And besides, he can always quit school if he didn't enjoy it there, and Joanne can take care of herself. She said that to him way too many times. Not to mention he's able to have contact with his sister no matter how far he was. Plus, he'd be lying if he said that he didn't want to be with Bloom and Stella. This could also be a good chance to become better friends with them. Joanne did say that he should expand his horizon with friends. Tom looked back at the Bloom and Stella with a grin on his cheek.

"Then what are we waiting for!? Let's go to Alfea!" Tom exclaimed in excitement.

Both girls were happy as they led out a happy cheer.

This was the beginning of a new life for Tom Nebular.

* * *

 **And that was the first chapter of my story. I really don't like writing chapters that are ten thousand words long unless I'm doing a one-shot. But let me explain to you the idea of this story. Now, this is obviously gonna turn into an OCxWinx Club harem later on, _but_ , development on the ship will be a massive priority.**

 **Now the OC. Tom Nebular is an original character that I had in mind for a year now. He's voiced by Tom Holland and looks like Tom Holland. So, yeah. My OC is Tom Holland. I just really like his acting and personality. He still looks like a teen and acts like a teen in the MCU, so I thought he'd be a perfect choice for a sixteen-year-old guy. Not to mention his appearance looks like the perfect combination between a geek and a hot guy. A lot of other Winx Club harem stories will usually have an OC that has a height at around 7 ft. NO! That's too tall and imitating. 5'11" or 6' is tall enough.**

 **Now when it comes to his power's and abilities, I don't want to make him into a Mary Sue. He's not perfect. He was just learning about life from his father and sister. There will be times when he's powered down, but don't forget that he has two of the Seven Super Stars with him.**

 **Actually, let me tell you about the Super Stars. They're both based on the infinity stones from the MCU, the Cyrstal Stars from Paper Mario 2, and the Chaos Emeralds from Sonic. The Super Stars will have an important role in the story, and a backstory which connects to the backstory of the original Winx universe. As for the colour of each star: Time is green, Power is blue, Speed is yellow, Aura is Red, Nova is crystal, Mind is purple, and Space is silver.**

 **Another element is Tom's ability to manifest weapons from thin air, something that's done by Noctis in Final Fantasy XV, and same goes for his weapons too. Demise is also an obvious reference to Demise from The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword.**

 **The Legionnaire will be explained more about in the future chapters. But I'm sure you can guess their history on their own. As for the Skurgy's, they are commanded by the Legionnaires themselves.**

 **I don't have a harem complete yet, but let me tell you all right now. DON'T SEND ME A LIST OF POTENTIAL HAREM MEMBERS! I've been through that already and I don't want to go through that again.**

 **That's all I have for you guys so far. Please favourite, follow, review, and I'll see you next time.**


End file.
